tominator777_in_the_2nd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rich Sapphire King
Rich Sapphire King '''is an user of Tenkai Knights Wiki. He is easy to influence and dependent and is called a puppy for that. Originally, he was known as '''Tenkaiknights1234 and vandalized multiple wikis and was globalled for that. He claimed that his brother took his account and vandalized, however there are proofs that this is not true. Later he socked as Braventon 1234 and Rich Sapphire King. Also he impersonated other users creating accounts as Telekinetic wolf97 '''and '''Original Hybrid Klaus. However staff hasn't globalled all of his accounts as of now. He is the most loyal friend of TenkaiKnightsUnite29. He holds a very strong and unrequired grudge against MoviezWorldwide. Recently he founded a wiki, which will most likely be a hate wiki about them, due to his aversion: http://moviezworldwide.wikia.com/ As well he tends to call users nazis for no reason, which got him blocked multiple times. Trivia *He apparently suffers from mental retardation given his immature behaviour, although he vehemently disputes this. *He claims to be seventeen, although he seems to have the mental age of a five-year-old *He has bigoted views on the use of power, as he abuses his powers on his rather amateurish wikis a lot and complains when he just gets kicked a few times for fun, even though on larger wikis such as the Bakugan Wiki it is not uncommon to kick users for fun. *He was globalled multiple times, sometimes for global ban evasion, sometimes for calling for the suicide of other users and some other things. Most recently he was globalled since October 18, 2018 for calling for the death of another user and saying that he wants to piss all over his grave. *Even on his own wikis he is extremely unpopular. On one thread another user laughed at him and none of his posts were upvoted, while those of the other users were. As a result of this he blocked an user whose posts were upvoted. See this thread for reference: https://pokemon-rumble-fan.wikia.com/d/p/2808401545396419621 *In the user of the month vote of December 2015 he cheated through using Speedy 1.8.2 as a fake account. Later this account was disabled probably because FANDOM's staff checked his IP during his global block in May 2016 and found that Speedy was a sock of him and was perhaps even used to evade a global ban. Long after the account was disabled he openly admitted to have operated the Speedy 1.8.2 account. Sockpuppets *Tenkaiknights1234 (First account, Now disabled) *Braventon 1234 (Used for ban evasion, Now disabled) *Rich Sapphire King (Main account, used for ban evasion, still active) *Speedy 1.8.2 (Used for voter fraud and possibly ban evasion, Now disabled) *Original Hybrid Klaus. (used for impersonation of Original Hybrid Klaus, now disabled) *Telekinetic wolf97. (used for impersonation of Telekinetic wolf97, now disabled) *ShiningAmethyst (Possibly, now disabled) *FunnyBunnyCutiePie777 (Possibly, now disabled) Category:People who are Hypocrites Category:Users Who Have been Global Blocked Category:Trolls Category:Infamous Users Category:Tenkai Knights Wiki Users Category:Power abusers Category:People with mental retardation Category:Users who engaged in ban evasion Category:Users who engaged in voter fraud Category:Users who impersonated other users